La decisión de Uchiha Itachi
by Slyther88
Summary: Un momeno crucial en la historia de Konoha fue cuando Uchiha Itachi decidió aceptar la misión de asesinar a su clan, pero ¿eso es lo que realmente pasó? ¿Qué es lo que decidió Itachi-kun? LEAN y encuentren la respuesta


LA DECISIÓN DE UCHIHA ITACHI

Disclaimer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuuden no me pertencen. Esta es una historia escrita de aburrimiento sin ningún fin de lucro.

AN: es la segunda historia que escribo de Naruto, esta vez está centrada en Itachi y el momento en que acepta la misión comendada por el consejo y Hokage-sama acerca de la aniquilación de su clan. Lo más probable es que ya han escrito esta historia, pero espero haberle dado un giro distinto. Lean y dejen un review, por favor, siempre son bienvenidos.

Itachi estaba cansado, Hokage-sama le había encargado por orden del consejo asesinar a su clan. No quería hacerlo, especialmente si la vida de su otouto estaba en juego, pero su lealtad no estaba hacia su clan, sino que a Konoha ¿o no? La verdad es que ya no estaba seguro. Hace un tiempo atrás Uchiha Madara se había acercado a Itachi y le había contado sobre el mangekyo sharingan y aunque sonaba atractivo, no lo deseaba. Lo único que quería y tenía certeza era de que quería vivir y que Sasuke también viviera.

La misión todavía estaba en sus manos, los bordes ya se estaban desvaneciendo debido a que su chakra estaba agitada. Sólo hacía unos minutos que su oka-san lo había llamado a comer, pero no tenía hambre. Su estómago estaba contraído. '¿Qué hacer?' pensaba Itachi 'Amo Konoha, pero no quiero vivir como nunke-nin, no quiero seguir matando gente. Tengo trece años y he asesinado a cientos de personas, más que la mayoría de los shinobis activos en existencia'

"¡Aniki, aniki!"

'¡Sasuke!' No podía dejar a su hermano solo incluso si eso significaba que Sasuke nunca iba a brillar con luz propia. 'No' pensó Itachi, 'la felicidad de mi hermano significa más que cumplir una misión, aun cuando me comparen con el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha'

"Sasuke" respondió

"¡Aniki, okaa-san dice que la comida está lista. Otou-san quiere hablar contigo, dice que es una reunión muy importante!"

"Yare, yare, Sasuke. Un shinobi nunca llega tarde, sino que siempre a la hora" sonrió, su hermano era su luz, su vida entera. Era lo que él nunca fue: un niño. Desde que nació y activó su sharingan a los seis años que su vida había cambiado. Ya no era humano, sino que un arma poderosa para recobrar el poder del Clan Uchiha antes que los Senju se lo adjudicara.

Sabía que la traición de los Uchiha se acercaba, es más, después de comer en silencio y que Sasuke se fuera a dormir, todos los Uchihas hombres se reunieron en el salón principal. Habían acordado una fecha, el acto se iba a realizar en una semana a medianoche, justo en el momento en que se producía el cambio de guardia. El plan era sencillo, los Uchihas eran el clan encargado de guardar la paz y el orden en la ciudad, eran los policías. Pero aparte, decenas de miembros de la familia pertenecían a los shinobis y otros cuantos, al consejo. Hace un tiempo atrás que se habían empezado a pasar leyes favoreciéndolos discretamente.

Desde el ataque de Kyuubi que el clan era mal visto por el resto de los ninjas. El pueblo era ignorante, lo único que le importaba era maldecir a Uzumaki Naruto, el responsable por tal tragedia. No es que Itachi creyera en eso. Es más, él había visto cómo Yondaime sacrificaba a su propio hijo a un futuro maldito, a uno muy parecido al suyo.

Si bien es cierto, sólo cumplía guardia del contenedor de Kyuubi algunos días de la semana y entre misiones, Naruto siempre había sido amable con él y muchas Itachi se había visto en la precaria situación de no asesinar a civiles y compañeros shinobis al ver cómo trataban al hijo de Yondaime.

Después de la reunión, caminó hacia su pieza. Ya tenía decido lo que iba a hacer. En dos horas más iba a ir donde Hatake-san y le iba a entregar una carta para que él se la diera a Hokage-sama. Después, volvería al compendio y prepararía sus cosas y las de Sasuke para partir al alba, ya que era a esa hora donde los Uchihas estaban todos dormidos. No había guardias, por lo que era el momento ideal para escapar.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, fue cruzando konoha hasta llegar al departamento de kakashi. Sabía que estaba despierto aun cuando fueran las tres de la mañana. Ningún shinobi respetable iba a dejar su hogar sin protección contra chakra. Tal como lo predijo, antes de que pudiera tocar la ventana, Kakashi ya estaba a su lado.

"Itachi-kun, ¿a qué debo tu visita? ¿Todo bien?"

"Hatake-san, adentro de su casa, por favor"

Una vez dentro, Kakashi aseguró que nadie los pudiera espiar. Al notar que ya podían hablar tranquilos, Itachi empezó a contarle el problema que estaba creciendo en su clan. Con cada palabra que decía, Kakashi iba perdiendo la cordura. Itachi estaba hablando del clan de Obito, su más preciado amigo. Pronto, Itachi le pasó el pergamino con todos los detalles de los integrantes que estaban e iban a participar en la traición, la fecha de cuándo iba a suceder y cómo lo iban a hacer. Asintiendo, Kakashi aceptó la misión e Itachi se fue.

Ya en su pieza, Itachi empezó a empacar todas las cosas necesarias, no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a pasar al intemperie y con dos niños en desarrollo, necesitaban medicamentos, comida (mucha comida si es que lo que había observado de Naruto) y un kit de costura. Sabía que si lo vieran sus colegas de Anbu se hubieran reído de él, pero ellos se olvidaban de cómo eran los niños.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo para partir, el sol estaba saliendo, lo que significaba que tenían que partir. Sasuke dormía plácidamente cuando entró a su pieza. Realmente era un ángel, inocente y con una dulzura rara vez vista en los niños, especialmente después de ese fatídico día cuando Sandaime tuvo que retomar su posición de Hokage.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta"

"¿Aniki?"

"Ah, Sasuke, ¿quieres acompañarme en una misión?" al escuchar esas palabras que tanto había deseado oir despertó inmediatamente, Itachi prediciendo que su hermano iba gritar, le tapó la boca con sus manos.

"Shh, lo calló, acompáñame silenciosamente. Es una misión secreto que Hokage-sama nos encomendó. ¿Te acuerdas los tipos de misiones que puede haber? ¿Sí? Bueno, esta es de clase S, es decir, la más importante y secreta de las misiones. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué nadie, ni siquiera okaa-san y otou-san podían saber?"

"Hai, aniki. Demo, no he preparado nada y según lo que me has dicho, un shinobi siempre tiene que estar preparado"

"Ah, pero sí vamos preparados. Mientras dormías, hice nuestras mochilas. Ahora bien, antes de partir tenemos que pasar a buscar a nuestro tercer miembro. ¿Conoces a un tal Uzumaki Naruto?"

"¡Aniki! No nos podemos juntar con él, según otou-san Naruto es un demonio, aniki"

"¡Sasuke!" lo retó "Uzumaki Naruto es como cualquier otro niño. Es más, se parece mucho a ti en cuanto a que ambos son animados y muy talentosos como shinobi. Así que necesito que me prometas que no los vas a juzgar y que van a entrenar juntos. ¿Está bien?"

"Hai, aniki"

Uzumaki Naruto era conocido por todo el pueblo, la gran mayoría lo trataba como escoria, solo una pequeña cantidad de gente lo trataba como un ser humano. Hogake-sama y ciertos anbus eran las únicas personas que lo reconocían como alguien que tenía necesidades y sueños. Nada, sin embargo, lo preparó para la gran sorpresa que lo esperaba esa mañana del día Marte. De repente, uno de los anbus que lo cuidaban apareció junto con otra persona.

"Naruto-kun"

"¿Anbu-san? ¿Hice algo malo? Porque yo no fui el que pintó las paredes de la florería, ¡lo juro!"

"Naruto" empezó Itachi "No es por eso que hemos venido. Hokage-sama nos encargó una misión fuera de Konoha"

"¿Es verdad eso?" preguntó mirando a los dos niños que estaban enfrente, ansioso y excitado porque fuera realidad lo que estaba escuchando.

"Hai" respondió "Es una misión clase S, ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¿Sí? Muy bien, ¿Hay algo que desees llevar porque ya he empacado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir unas semanas"

"¡Sólo ramen y mi pijama, nada más, Anbu-san!"

"Yosh, entonces vamos"

Con una última mirada hacia el departamento que lo había acogido por dos años, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi dejaron atrás el complejo. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la montaña de los hokages, sin embargo, no había nadie en las calles. Apurando el paso, los tres niños dejaron atrás las puertas de Konoha. Minutos más tarde, Kakashi vio partir a esos tres niños que con cada segundo, se alejaban más de su futuro. Un minuto después, Hatake Kakshi, capitán Anbu le entregaba el pergamino a Hokage-sama. La única reacción visible de Sarutobi Hiruzen fue aspirar largamente de su pipa, exhalar y luego sentarse. El futuro ya no estaba escrito en piedra.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un comentario. Gracias!


End file.
